Best Friends
by faithcary
Summary: Rogue and Kitty have been best friends uptil now when they both like the same boy. Alex and Scott Summers were best friends as well as brothers but now Alex has come home and is taking everyone's attention - including Jean's!
1. Best Friends

Kitty Pryde leaped up from her bed to hug and congratulate her roommate and best friend Marie better known as Rogue.

"I'm so proud of you! You have a boyfriend. Who is he?"

Yup. All that gossiping and she doesn't even know his name. That's just Kitty, I guess.

Rogue was embarassed by the attention but she smiled. "His name's Remy LeBeau. And he's totally cute!"

_Remy. Remy. _Oh! Kitty's heart sank at the mention. She had liked – and still liked – Remy LeBeau! Problem:Rogue didn't know so how could she blame her?  
_Well…Remy asked Rogue out. So I guess that makes them a couple. _Kitty thought. _He likes her and will never like me so why can't I just forget about him? Even so, I mean, my best friend stole him from me! Not that he was ever mine in the first place._

Without further ado, Kitty got up and went to the bathroom where she thought about the news that had hit her like a bombshell. She had been so excited for her friend. Now she just felt mad at Rogue. Jealousy.

- - - - - - - -

"Jean, ALEX! My brother. Coming. Here!" Scott was so excited he could barely restrain himself. His brother Havok – only called by the X-Men – never really liked his team and went off by himself. Scott sure missed him and was glad his best friend was coming back.

"Yeah. Um, okay." Jean replied, totally uninterested. "Wanna come with me for pizza tomorrow night?"

"Sure. Whatever. Sounds like fun." But secretly Scott thought that compared to Alex's visit it sounded like nothing.

"Pietro broke into the mansion yesterday and stole my makeup…"

But Jean's words were wasted. Scott was too excited to listen.

- - - - - - -

Remy bumped into Kitty on his way to math class.

"Hey! Rogue told me about. Your…the major flirt."

_THE MAJOR FLIRT? _How could Rogue tell him a thing like that?

"Yeah? Well, Rogue told me that she thinks you're cheating on her. And she feels pretty upset about that." _Uh-oh._

**Flashback** "How could a cool guy like Remy like…me?" Rogue had wondered out loud.

_She has a point. _Kitty thought. _Rogue is pretty but she's no Jean Grey. _**End Flashback.**

Still, that meant she thought he was cheating on her, right?

Because if it didn't Kitty's could say goodbye to her LIFE! Rogue could get pretty rough when she wanted to. And she wanted to pretty often.

- - - - - - - -

Alex arrived, dressed all in black and talked like a rap singer.

"Heyyyyyyyyy all you people in here."

All the girls – sadly including Jean Grey – practically swooned over him. God, he was cute!

Scott stared at his so called girlfriend. "Jean?"

"What?" she said offended. "I'm just going with the flow!"

Well, if you call drooling over my brother going with the flow then yeah. Scott thought bitterly.

**Two Days Later**

Prof Xavier came into Scott and Alex's room. "Scott, there is a mission I want you to do but – if there is a willing boy to do it instead…"

"I'd be happy to Mr. Xavier." Alex said, sweetly.

"Professor," he corrected, "I'm always happy with volunteers."

Two days ago Scott wished Alex never came.

An hour ago he wished Alex were never born.

Now he felt like killing him himself.


	2. Making Up

Rogue dumped her bags on her bed and went to sit next to Kitty who looked annoyed for some reason.

"I know what your gonna ask me, mah date was awesome!" she smiled at her.

"I, like, didn't ask you and was not going to and get off my bed!" Kitty was surprised at her own tone of voice and lowered it. "Because yeah you and Remy make a cute couple! Is that what you want me to say?"

"What do you really think?" Rogue asked.

"I think "Romy" is the worst combination ever _MADE!_" Kitty shouted. With that, she raced to the bathroom again and locked herself in.

- - - - - - - -

At school, Rogue found her friend Nigel and went to talk to him. Best she could do for now.

"You like someone, don't you?"

"Remy!" Rogue said, happy at mentioning the name.

Later Kitty caught Nigel and he asked her

"You like someone, don't you?"

"Remy!" Kitty's high ponytail bounced.

"I need a break," muttered Nigel.

- - - - - - - -

Finally Scott worked up the nerve to ask out Jean.

" She said yes! She said yes! She said yes! She said yes! She said yes! She said yes! She said yes! She said yes!" Scott shrieked.

"Got it the first time, Summers," Logan told him.

He grinned.

At the date, he expressed his feelings to Jean and they got along pretty good…

"I can't stand my kid brother. How can you? I mean I used to be able to stand my kid brother but now he's just…"

"Stop talking," Jean told him gently. "Like I would have a romance with Alex. I mean he's cool and he's funny–"

Scott cringed.

"But he's no you." Jean finished. She smiled at him and gave him a short kiss.

- - - - - - - -

"Hey Rogue." Kitty had cooled down and was quite…perky.

"Hi."

"Where's Remy? What I mean is that you usually meet him after school and stuff so where is he today?" Kitty babbled.

"Remy and I broke up. You were right. Romy doesn't work." Rogue said quietly. "We broke agreed it was best for both of us."

"You broke up with him because of me?"

"No…just so that I can concentrate more on important stuff. Like our friendship." Rogue told her.

Rogue was a really good friend, Kitty realized. How did I take so long to figure that out?

We'll always be best friends.


End file.
